This invention relates to certain hydroxyaryl alkanols, alkyl amines, alkyl amino acids, alkyl amino esters, alkyl amino alkanols (“Hydroxyaryl compounds”), and their organic and inorganic acid or base salts. The said hydroxyaryl compounds are derived from certain hydroxyaryl alkyl ketones, the latter having been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/862,037 (filed Jun. 5, 2004). A method of topical application of said hydroxyaryl compounds is also disclosed, which provides a treatment of certain enzyme dysfunctions that cause skin or hair condition such as darkened skin including age spots, dark circles around the eyes, and discoloration of skin from stretch marks; skin conditions related to acne including excess facial oil and facial pore size; premature hair aging including hair loss and graying; inflammation including intra-cellular and extra-cellular inflammation; skin aging including wrinkles and fine lines; loss of collagen including thinning skin and loss of skin pliability; malfunction of tyrosinase group of enzymes; malfunction of matrix metalloprotease group of enzymes; and combinations thereof.
The method of present invention thus provides multiple treatments that are enzymatically related and/or inter-related, for example treatment of darkened skin including age spots, circles around the eyes and stretch marks, all of which are caused by malfunctioning of tyrosinase group of enzymes. Similarly, treatment of loss of collagen including thinning skin and loss of skin pliability is possible, as malfunctioning of matrix metalloprotease group of enzymes causes all of which. The treatment of premature hair aging including premature hair loss and hair graying via a single treatment is possible, as malfunctioning of tyrosinase group of enzymes and matrix metalloprotease group of enzymes is the common cause for all of which.